


You Came Back...

by westallenkiss



Series: Flufftober2020 [18]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry and Kara are best friends, F/M, WestAllen drama, WestAllen fight, westallen - Freeform, westallen fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: Barry gets in his head, leaves to go visit a friend, Iris gets scared, and thinks the worst.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Barry Allen/Kara Danvers
Series: Flufftober2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961887
Kudos: 16
Collections: Flufftober Fics





	You Came Back...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Things Left Unsaid
> 
> (this is probably not in character but it’s thoughts in my head on that what if scenarios that happen when barry does what he wants, also i’m just writing a mini series in my head so yeah, please enjoy the sap and some more of kara and barry’s friendship too.)

It all started with a thought. A thought that was put into Barry’s head. Afraid to speak about it, he went to the only person he was able to talk to. He didn’t think again of the consequences, he didn’t listen to Cisco, and of course he forgot that going into the past could fuck things up again but he needed his mother, he needed her alive. He needed to speak to her and ask for advice only a mother could give.

It took his mother only a few times this time for convincing that he was from the future and that it was really him. It wasn’t a worry then until he was on his way back to the present when no one was around, wondering if he was in Flash Time still because he was going so fast and everyone around him was still catching up? He just ran as fast as he could, literally to someone who also knew every single detail about him and Iris’ relationship...

“I think I made a huge mistake,” Barry moaned to Kara, as she quickly realized what he did with how fast they were moving. She felt his Flash Time and new they were moving faster than anyone right now.

“Did you time travel?” She groaned right back, hoping he didn’t try to change something.

“No, I just, I went to see my mom and I convinced her it was me, and then I just explained how much I love Iris but I’m scared I’m not good enough for her because of a thought someone planted in my head.” Barry swallowed soon as he finished his statement. 

“Wait a minute, who planted a bad thought in your head about you not being good enough for Iris?” Kara didn’t even care that he went back in time for motherly advice because she’d do the same damn thing in this situation but who was trying to sabotage the most perfect relationship she ever knew?

“Reverse Flash came back, reminded me that Speedforce is being lied to, that I need to fix it and that Iris doesn’t love me because all I do is lie to her about how things are going to be okay. He then reminded me of how I left her to fix things and well...we never discussed that stuff ever and I....yeah...” Barry just tried to make sense of what he was feeling and his mother didn’t get all that, he just wanted to know how to be honest, how to make it work and communicate because even if they were there were just some things that got left unsaid. 

Kara rolled her eyes, Barry should have known by now to never listen to the Reverse Flash. She growled at him and gave him a shove, “If you think he’s telling the truth, Barry...then you really need to find a way to trust yourself. And number two did it ever occur to you that coming to me first for advice would be legit then bothering your mother in the past because that’s exactly what he wanted you to do and you might have messed up the timeline again and you probably upset the Speedforce even more now that you did this and that’s exactly what he wanted...” Kara reminded him as she shoved him again.

Barry was suddenly reminded that the Speedforce was still being worked on and getting fixed and he probably _did_ piss them off entirely. And well shit. He took a deep breath and suddenly Flash Time stopped and everything was moving at normal speed and nothing looked off - no one liked like they were in a panic. “I...didn’t think.” Barry rubbed the back of his head. “When it comes to Iris, I just find myself so scared of losing her, I don’t care about being The Flash when it comes to her. I lied to her about being The Flash for so long and the way she found out, and then the way she thinks I leave her for no reason like I did today...sh—I left her without telling her, oh damnit.” Barry bit his lip and stood there staring at his friend as if she was supposed to tell him to run or something.

Laughing at his standing still position and not moving and the dumbfounded look at his own actions, Kara shoved him again, “Run, Barry, Run, tell Iris you love her, and don’t leave _anything_ out.” 

That was all it took Barry was running _home_.

—

“Cisco, he just left me again...said he would never leave me again. He ran back into the past, tried to fix something, what’s he fixing?” Iris was pacing all around her friend.

“I don’t know! I can’t figure out where he is either, who told you this?” Cisco asked.

“Harrison Wells, he was uh he was somehow in my house this morning and Barry was gone...” Iris answered with a scared tone in her voice because she knew he wasn’t supposed to be out or around right now.

“I bet he escaped the Speedforce somehow, this isn’t good. He purposely told you and Barry information again I bet to get you to want to break up and fight to just mess up everything...” Cisco got antsy and started to pace too. “This is not good.”

Suddenly Barry came zooming in, stopping short in front of them as he made a mess of everything all around him. “Well, if isn’t The Flash.” Cisco slow clapped. 

“YOU LEFT ME.” Iris shouted. “You listened to your enemy and you left me...AGAIN.” Iris screamed and started to punch Barry’s chest instantly.

Cisco backed up, “I was going to suggest you two talk before I investigate why Reverse Flash/Harrison Wells/The dude we all hate...is back but I’m just going to go and do that...” He left the room as quick as he could.

“Let me explain,” Barry whimpered putting her arms around his neck to keep her locked with him as he put his hands around her waist, “Please, he just put into my head my biggest fear, and that’s that I’m not good enough for you.” Barry told her. “No, shh, let me speak.” He placed a kiss to her forehead, “I never thought I’d get the girl, I never ever thought you’d find your way to me, but when it all fell into place for the longest time I thought to myself that something would mess things up, that I wouldn’t be able to have you forever, that you could easily find someone _better_ than me, but when you married me that fear went away but it was only temporary because bad things kept happening to us. I tried to be selfless, I also tried to always put you first, but by doing that I disobeyed our trust. I don’t think before I act therefore I mess up everything. Yeah, I went into the past today but I only did it to talk to my mom for advice, that is all. Stupidly, I did it without thinking I would piss off the one thing that is giving me my speed...” He rolled his eyes at himself. “And therefor...I’m sorry. I do love you Iris, and I do anything to make you see that you are first, you are my life, my wife, my soulmate,” Barry breathed and just let his voice fade out because he didn’t know what else to say.

“You came back, that’s all that matters.” Iris whimpered putting her lips together to kiss him softly before pulling back in their tight embrace just to look at him, “Thank you for being so honest with me, I think that’s the most honest you ever been.” 

Barry grinned and then made a face, “I’m sorry. I want to be perfect for you.”

“You don’t have to be anyone but my Barry Allen, the one that comes home to me.” Iris rubbed her nose against his.

**Author's Note:**

> the next prompt is “hand holding” and i’ll continue soon as i can. <3


End file.
